cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association
The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association is a professional baseball organization which has played the sport on an organized basis in New Libertaria since 1901. The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association has played a 154-game season since its inaugural season in 1901. It is organized into two leagues, the Zealand League and the Frontier League. The Zealand League comprises teams which play in cities located in North Zealand and South Zealand. The Frontier League comprises teams which play in the Australian States. Both leagues meet annually to play a best-of-seven series called the New Libertarian World Championships.Results and statistics based on simulations generated by using Baseball Mogul. Using Fictional Play and allowing computers to run all 16 teams, the numbers presented here are rooted in game play using Baseball Mogul 2009 Player names have been randomly generated. World Championships And League Titles By Franchise |width="400" valign="top"| Zealand League Titles :: Frontier League Titles :: |} New Libertaria Baseball Standings By Decade 1901-1910: 1901 • 1902 • 1903 • 1904 • 1905 • 1906 • 1907 • 1908 • 1909 • 1910 1911-1920: 1911 • 1912 • 1913 • 1914 • 1915 • 1916 • 1917 • 1918 • 1919 • 1920 1921-1930: 1921 • 1922 • 1923 • 1924 • 1925 • 1926 • 1927 • 1928 • 1929 • 1930 1931-1940: 1931 • 1932 • 1933 • 1934 • 1935 • 1936 • 1937 • 1938 • 1939 • 1940 1941-1950: 1941 • 1942 • 1943 • 1944 • 1945 • 1946 • 1947 • 1948 • 1949 • 1950 1951-1960: 1951 • 1952 • 1953 • 1954 • 1955 • 1956 • 1957 • 1958 • 1959 • 1960 1961-1970: 1961 • 1962 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 1971-1980: 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 1981-1990: 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 1991-2000: 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 2001-Present: 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 New Libertaria Baseball: Individual Records New Libertaria All-Century Team In 2001, to celebrate the 100th Anniversary of organized professional baseball in New Libertaria, the Ministry Of Sports And Culture commissioned a panel of experts, players and fans of the game to determine the New Libertaria All-Century Team. Announced before the World Championships in 2001, the team recognized three players at each position, with the exception of right-handed starting pitcher where the list named six pitchers and reliever where five players were honored. The following are the players named to the All-Century Team, with the top player leading the list at each position. ---- Catcher Chris Lowry - Hall Of Fame Class Of 1973 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 3-Time Most Valuable Player; 7-Time World Champion With Lambton Quay (1954, 1956, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962); 13-Time All Star; Gold Glove; 2-Time World Championship MVP (1957, 1962); Single Season HR Record (64 - 1955 Lambton Quay); .622 Lifetime Slugging Pct.; 22 Career Grand Slams; Member Of Legendary 1956 Phantoms. Jeff Gallon - Hall Of Fame Class Of 1953 (First Ballot - 90% Of Votes); 6-Time World Champion With Tasmanstad (1933), Lambton Quay (1934, 1936), Wanganui (1940), Brisbane (1943), Canberra (1944); 9-Time All Star; 3-Time Gold Glove; World Championship MVP (1934). Leon Moore - Hall Of Fame Class Of 1998 (First Ballot - 87% Of Votes); 2-Time World Champion With Wanganui (1982), Brisbane (1987); 13-Time All Star; 10-Time Gold Glove. ---- First Baseman Tommy Buller - Hall Of Fame Class Of 1974 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 4-Time Most Valuable Player; World Champion With New Rotterdam (1964); 14-Time All Star; 8-Time Gold Glove; Career Leader In RBI (2411), Extra-Base Hits (1327); 14 Career Grand Slams; .551 Lifetime Slugging Pct. Noland Heard - Hall Of Fame Class Of 2002 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; World Champion With Sydney (1981), Tasmanstad (1993, 1994); 13-Time All Star; 10-Time Gold Glove; 1980 Rookie Of The Year; 10 Career Grand Slams; 607 Career Doubles; 140 Career Triples; .576 Lifetime Slugging Pct.; Hit For Cycle (1984, 1986). Joe Orcutt (1920 Tulipstad, 1921-25 Spinoza, 1926-27 Canberra, 1927-34 Spinoza, 1935 Wanganui) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .340 AVG, 2549 Hits, 1505 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1942 (First Ballot - 91% Of Votes); Most Valuable Player; 2-Time World Champion With Spinoza Giants (1927, 1932); 2-Time All Star; 5-Time Gold Glove; 6 Career Grand Slams; 610 Career Doubles; 32 Game Hitting Streak (1928). ---- Second Baseman Peter Gresko (1918-23 Melbourne (Mostly Minors), 1923-25 Arkham, 1926 North Lambton, 1927-34 Tasmanstad, 1935-37 Wanganui, 1938 Arkham) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .347 AVG, 3134 Hits, 449 SB, 1501 Runs Scored Hall Of Fame Class Of 1944 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 4-Time World Champion With Tasmanstad (1928, 1931, 1933), Wanganui (1935); 7-Time Gold Glove, World Championship MVP (1928); 32 Game Hitting Streak (1931); Single Season Hits Record (265 - 1926 North Lambton). Wayne Glover (1934-36 South Zealand, 1937-41 New Rotterdam, 1941 Tulipstad, 1941-45 Weishaupt, 1946-51 South Zealand) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .327 AVG, 2989 Hits, 1471 Runs Scored, 1719 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1958 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 2-Time World Champion With Weishaupt (1941), South Zealand (1947); 10-Time All Star; 1934 Rookie Of the Year; 2-Time World Championship MVP (1941, 1947); 32 Game Hitting Streak (1941); 736 Career Doubles; 6 Career Grand Slams. Russ Bush (1916-21 Spinoza, 1922-25 Brisbane, 1926-28 New Rotterdam, 1929-33 Tulipstad, 1934-35 Lambton Quay) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .359 AVG, 3370 Hits, 330 SB, 1722 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1941 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 2-Time World Champion With Brisbane (1925), Lambton Quay (1934); Gold Glove. ---- Third Baseman Hank Teutsch (1903-09 South Zealand, 1910-21 Brisbane, 1922-23 Arkham, 1923 Melbourne, 1924 Brisbane, 1925 Sydney, 1926 Lambton Quay) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .331 AVG, 4029 Hits, 1977 Runs Scored, 1858 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1932 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); World Champion With Brisbane (1910); 1904 Rookie Of the Year; Gold Glove; World Championship MVP (1910); Career Hits Leader (4029); Career Leader In Games Played (3130); Career Leader In At Bats (12152); Career Leader In Plate Appearances (13688). Chris Roof (1901-07 Sydney, 1908-09 Tasmanstad, 1910-12 Weishaupt, 1913 North Lambton, 1913 New Rotterdam, 1914 Sydney, 1915-16 Wanganui, 1917-18 Tasmanstad) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .333 AVG, 3208 Hits, 1324 Runs Scored Hall Of Fame Class Of 1927 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); Most Valuable Player; 2-Time Gold Glove; 36 Game Hitting Streak (1914; 30 Game Hitting Streak (1914). Herman Bryom (1939-45 Arkham, 1946-47 New Rotterdam, 1948 Weishaupt, 1948-49 South Zealand, 1950-51 Weishaupt) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .337 AVG, 1726 Hits, 1139 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1957 (First Ballot - 84% Of Votes); World Championship With Arkham (1942); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 4-Time All Star. ---- Shortstop Vinny Boxer (1960-74 Wanganui, 1975-76 Tulipstad) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .328 AVG, 2470 Hits, 308 HR, 1522 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1982 (First Ballot - 97% Of Votes); 3-Time Most Valuable Player; 13-Time All Star; 12-Time Gold Glove; .537 Slugging Pct.; 341 Career Stolen Bases; 11 Career Grand Slams. Glenn Mackerras (1938-41 Commerce Park, 1942-43 South Zealand, 1944-54 Wanganui, 1955-56 Sydney, 1957-58 North Lambton) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .313 AVG, 3557 Hits, 440 SB, 1628 RBI, 2273 Runs Scored Hall Of Fame Class Of 1964 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); World Champion With Wanganui (1950); 13-Time All Star; 13-Time Gold Glove; Career Leader In Runs Scored (2273). Adam Smith (1901 Lambton Quay, 1901-03 North Lambton, 1904-09 Emporia Flats, 1910-14 Sydney, 1915-16 New Rotterdam, 1917-22 Melbourne, 1923 South Zealand) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .312 AVG, 3422 Hits, 440 SB, 1611 RBI, 2044 Runs Scored Hall Of Fame Class Of 1929 (First Ballot - 96% Of Votes); 6-Time Gold Glove; Career Leader In Doubles (845). ---- Left Fielder Will Stockton (1953-69 Lambton Quay, 1970 South Zealand, 1971-72 Canberra) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .332 AVG, 2626 Hits, 643 HR, 2081 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1979 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); Career Leader In Home Runs (643); 8-Time Most Valuable Player; 9-Time World Champion With Lambton Quay (1954, 1956, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1969); 14-Time All Star, 15 Career Grand Slams; World Championship MVP (1961). Willie Vekslina (1920-25 New Rotterdam, 1926-30 Arkham, 1931-36 Sydney, 1937 Melbourne) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .387 AVG, 3074 Hits, 1811 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1943 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 7-Time Most Valuable Player; 7-Time Gold Glove; 1921 Rookie Of the Year; 4-Time All Star; Hit For Cycle (1932); Career Leader In Batting Average (.387); Single Season Record For Batting Average (.434); Single Season Record For On Base Percentage (.531 - 1932 Sydney); Single Season Record For Slugging Percentage (.814 - 1932 Sydney, 1933 Sydney); Career Leader In Triples (197); 3 Career Grand Slams. Walt Spillane (1967-70 Spinoza, 1971-73 Wanganui, 1974-78 Tulipstad, 1979-82 Tasmanstad, 1983-84 Sydney) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .338 AVG, 3017 Hits, 1924 RBI, 359 SB Hall Of Fame Class Of 1990 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 9-Time Most Valuable Player; 12-Time All Star; 1968 Rookie Of the Year; 12 Career Grand Slams. ---- Center Fielder Paul Bowes (1979-92 Tulipstad, 1993-99 Weishaupt) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .332 AVG, 2829 Hits, 300 HR, 1866 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 2005 (First Ballot - 93% Of Votes); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 2-Time World Champion With Weishaupt (1995, 1997); 12-Time All Star; .505 Career Slugging Percentage; 6 Career Grand Slams. Andrew Tomithch (1916-27 Canberra, 1928-30 Spinoza, 1931-32 South Zealand) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .342 AVG, 2282 Hits, 729 SB, 1507 Runs Scored Hall Of Fame Class Of 1938 (First Ballot - 91% Of Votes); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; World Champion With Canberra (1918); Career Leader In Stolen Bases (729); 101 Stolen Bases In 1922. Toby Hude (1963-73 South Zealand, 1974-77 Weishaupt, 1978-79 Tasmanstad, 1980 North Lambton) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .326 AVG, 2846 Hits, 314 HR, 1671 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1986 (First Ballot - 92% Of Votes); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 11-Time All Star. ---- Right Fielder Ryan Shelton (1901-04 Lambton Quay, 1905-12 Emporia Flats, 1913-16 Sydney, 1917-18 Brisbane, 1919 Melbourne, 1920 Arkham, 1921 Sydney, 1922 Melbourne) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .342 AVG, 3650 Hits, 1868 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1928 (First Ballot - 97% Of Votes); Most Valuable Player; 10-Time Gold Glove; 1902 Rookie Of The Year; World Champion With Melbourne (1919); 16 Career Grand Slams. Marc Fagnand (1975-78 Spinoza, 1979-90 Brisbane, 1991-92 New Rotterdam, 1993 North Lambton) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .333 AVG, 2786 Hits, 284 HR, 1831 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1999 (First Ballot - 97% Of Votes); 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 3-Time Gold Glove; 11-Time All Star; 3-Time World Champion With Brisbane (1979, 1984, 1987); 16 Career Grand Slams; 576 Career Doubles; 112 Career Triples. Mark Weekley (1927-30 Weishaupt, 1931 Melbourne, 1934-37 Weishaupt, 1937-38 New Rotterdam, 1938 Weishaupt, 1939-41 New Rotterdam) Notable Lifetime Statistics - .337 AVG, 2491 Hits, 222 HR, 1597 RBI Hall Of Fame Class Of 1947 (First Ballot - 95% Of Votes); 4-Time Most Valuable Player; 6-Time All Star; World Champion With Weishaupt (1930); Hit For The Cycle (1938, 1940); 6 Career Grand Slams. ---- Starting Pitcher (Right Handed) Devin Barnes (1953-65 Lambton Quay Phantoms, 1966 Tasmanstad Explorers) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 239 Wins, 2.78 ERA, 1722 K, 3093.1 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1972 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 8-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 3-Time Gold Glove; 10-Time All Star; 7-Time World Champion With Lambton Quay (1954, 1956, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1962, 1963); 2-Time World Championship MVP (1959, 1960); Single Season Record For ERA (1.71 - 1955 Lambton Quay); Single Season Record For Complete Games (27 - 1955 Lambton Quay); Single Season Record For Victories (28 - 1955 Lambton Quay); Single Season record For Winning Percentage (.933 - 1955 Lambton Quay); Perfect Game (August 30, 1953); Member Of Legendary 1956 Phantoms. Dwight Johnston (1901-20 New Rotterdam, 1921 North Lambton, 1922 Spinoza) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 316 Wins, 3.38 ERA, 2990 K, 4924.1 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1928 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 5-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 4-Time Gold Glove, 270 Career Complete Games, Career Leader For Shutouts (50), Single Season Record For Quality Starts (32). Ross Woodruff (1901-16 Brisbane Argonauts, 1917-18 Lambton Quay Phantoms) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 283 Wins, 3.38 ERA, 2166 K, 4381.1 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1925 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 5-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 2-Time Most Valuable Player; 5-Time World Champion With Brisbane (1905, 1907, 1908, 1909, 1910); World Championship MVP (1907); 265 Career Complete Games. Dave Watson (1966-77 Melbourne, 1978-80 Arkham, 1981 Tulipstad) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 198 Wins, 2.91 ERA, 1187 K, 3088.2 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1987 (First Ballot - 97% Of Votes); 4-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 5-Time World Champion With Melbourne (1970, 1973, 1974, 1977), Arkham (1978); 2-Time World Championship MVP (1970, 1973). Ford Ingram (1901-18 Lambton Quay Phantoms) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 264 Wins, 3.78 ERA, 1955 K, 4199.1 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1924 (First Ballot - 92% Of Votes); 4-Time Pitcher Of The Year; World Champion With Lambton Quay (1906); 2-Time Gold Glove; All Star. Paul Vivian (1901-23 Canberra Bruins, 1924 New Rotterdam Orange Sox) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 279 Wins, 3.65 ERA, 2327 K, 4365.0 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1930 (Second Ballot - 91% Of Votes); Pitcher Of The Year; 5-Time World Champion With Canberra (1916, 1917, 1918, 1920, 1921); Gold Glove; All Star; World Championship MVP (1920); No Hitter (April 29, 1918). ---- Starting Pitcher (Left Handed) O.K. Throckmorton (1926-55 Spinoza Giants) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 403 Wins, 3.49 ERA, 3219 K, 6286.2 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1962 (First Ballot - 99% Of Votes); 5-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 18-Time All Star; 2-Time World Champion With Spinoza (1927, 1932); Career Leader In Complete Games (316); Career Leader In Innings Pitched (6286.2); Career Leader In Quality Starts (543); Career Leader In Starts (902); Career Leader In Strikeouts (3219); Career leader In Walks/9 IP (1.11); Nicknamed The Ageless Wonder For Pitching In Four Decades. Mitch Park (1938-58 Brisbane Argonauts, 1959 Melbourne Eagles) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 158 Wins, 3.40 ERA, 929 K, 2444.0 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1970 (Fifth Ballot - 75% Of Votes); 2-Time Pitcher Of The Year; 7-Time All Star; 2-Time World Champion With Brisbane (1945, 1946); No Hitter (May 16, 1953). Eric Johnson (1948-67 New Rotterdam Orange Sox, 1968-69 Brisbane Argonauts) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 216 Wins, 3.61 ERA, 1952 K, 3625.0 IP Hall Of Fame Class Of 1980 (Fifth Ballot - 75% Of Votes); 10-Time All Star; 2-Time World Champion With New Rotterdam (1964, 1965); 26 Career Shutouts; 164 Career Complete Games. ---- Relief Pitcher Virgil Covert (1976-82 Tasmanstad Explorers, 1983-2009 Lambton Quay Phantoms) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 181 Wins, 816 Saves, 2.52 ERA, 2522 K 25-Time All Star; Gold Glove; 2-Time World Champion With Lambton Quay (1989, 1990); Career Leader In Saves (816); Single Season Record For Saves (43 - 2003 Lambton Quay); Single Season Record For Strikeouts (281 - 1988 Lambton Quay); Career Leader For Games Pitched (1619); Career Leader For Opponent Batting Average (.214); Single Season Record For Opponent Batting Average (.206); 22 Strikeouts In One Game (1989); Regarded As The First Modern Closer. Zack Currie (1901-02 Tasmanstad, 1903-06 Brisbane, 1907-09 Weishaupt, 1910-11 Emporia Flats, 1912 Canberra, 1913 Sydney, 1914 Wanganui, 1915 Sydney, 1915-16 Weishaupt, 1917-21 New Rotterdam, 1921 Tasmanstad, 1922-23 Brisbane) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 152 Wins, 170 Saves, 3.23 ERA, 747 K 3-Time World Champion With Brisbane (1905), Wanganui (1914), Weishaupt (1915). Keith Roarke (1901-02 Brisbane, 1903-04 South Zealand, 1905-09 Tulipstad, 1909 Commerce Park, 1910-11 Tulipstad, 1912-15 Melbourne, 1916-17 North Lambton, 1918-19 Tulipstad, 1920-22 Arkham) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 149 Wins, 194 Saves, 3.34 ERA, 723 K World Champion With Brisbane Argonauts (1902). Christian Evans (1901-04 South Zealand, 1905-06 Brisbane, 1906 Tasmanstad, 1907 Weishaupt, 1908 Spinoza, 1908 Canberra, 1909-10 Wanganui, 1911-12 Spinoza, 1913 Tasmanstad, 1913 Brisbane, 1913 New Rotterdam, 1913 North Lambton, 1914 Spinoza, 1914-15 Canberra, 1916-18 Weishaupt, 1919 Wanganui/Tasmanstad, 1919-20 Lambton Quay ) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 143 Wins, 193 Saves, 3.62 ERA, 636 K World Champion With Brisbane Argonauts (1905). Aaron Trahey (1901-04 Lambton Quay, 1905-06 Tulipstad, 1906-20 Lambton Quay) Notable Lifetime Statistics - 128 Wins, 176 Saves, 3.54 ERA, 631 K World Championship With Lambton Quay Phantoms (1906). References Category:New Libertaria Category:Sports